


B.J.

by Heleseruelise



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rape, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise
Summary: WARNiNG!! Sexual Assault/Rape





	B.J.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNiNG!! Sexual Assault/Rape

"Brother, please no!" you cried when he ripped your pajamas off. "We are sibling and we are not supposed to do this!"

"Yes, we are sibling," he replied. "But not related in blood."

_What?!!_  
You surprised yet shock when he said so. "E, even so-" you tried to say something out, but somehow you lost your word and didn't know what word you want to say. While your brother, Law, he took off your bra and started to nibble your nipple.

"N, no!" you cried as your tears started to drip. "Brother, please no!"

"Just cry until you happy, but I'm not intend to stop." he sucked you nipple, even though he knew nothing will spurt. However, he just loves to tease and lick and play with your tits.

"It delicious." he groaned. "I love your nipple, (y/n)."

Again, you lost your word when he compliments about your nipples. It felt tickles when he licked yours, but you didn't know too why it felt so great.. of course when he licks it.

"Brother.."

"Law," he growled. "Call me Law, (y/n)."

"L.. Law," that was your first time called him by given name, which you didn't know the reason why your cheek started to feel hot.  
Fortunately, he didn't notice that, but his licking moved to your abdomen.

"Brother.." you grabbed his head, tried to stop him to do so. Too bad, your effort had no meaning as he ignored you and kept licking your tummy.

"Ah-"  
You fell silent for a moment, eyes went wide as you realized you just let out a strange voice from your own mouth. Sure it was embarrassing if your brother hears it, but it seemed he didn't hear it at all. You felt relieved, but the feeling you felt didn't last up to 60 seconds as you suddenly felt a warm hand of your brother slipped beneath your undies. His hand grope your butt and squeezed it firmly, which of course made you let out _that_ voice again.

"Heh, keep crying." he provoked you and squeezed you butt even tight.

"AH!" you cried. "Brother, ple-ase..."

"What? You want me to stop, eh?" he asked. "If so, then it would never happen."

Heard he said so, you felt hopeless. Really hopeless that you just easily surrender yourself to him. Though you didn't know what he was up to next, you believed it was not something taboo that been roamed freely inside your mind. Unfortunately, it went just as your mind thinking. Law, he probably already took your undies off which was no wonder why you felt cold around your womanhood. Next, the cold air suddenly is gone and changed to the warm one. You can't see your brother face which only meant he was...

_No, it can't be..._

"B, bro- ahnn~" your effort to called him out was meaningless, as your voice suddenly turned to be a moan.

"Keep crying that voice," said Law, his voice sound far but you were so sure that he was in front of your womanhood. Justify the way he breathed was the same as the warm air hit your womanhood.

"Brother, please, no," you begged, which finally reward you to see his lusty look.

"Just keep crying that voice," he repeated as he unbuckled his waistband and unbuttoned the button and zip off the zipper. He grinned as he tugged out his manliness, while you shocked at what you see.

Yes, it was your first time to see a man's cock. Your brother's thing!

It was,

It was huge, enormous to be said and already a hard rock one!

"Get up!" he said.

You did what he asks you to, and next, he forcibly took one your hand up and put it on his thing. You surprised, yet couldn't explain why your hotness level increased drastically. Perhaps, it was because your brother's; Law, manliness. You couldn't describe it, but the thing was twitching.

"Gimme blow job," he said.

"Huh?" you didn't know what he means, not until he grabbed your head by force and guided you to his manliness.

"Put it in your mouth,"

"I, it won't fit."

"It will." he thrust his thing into your mouth by force. "Suck it," he continued as he stroked your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

_I, it so huge, yet-_

Your thought dispersed, not a single subject came to your mind except the enormous cock of Law's in your mouth.

"If you can't suck, at least move your tongue (y/n)." he sounded angry and you afraid of that. You sniffled and started moving your tongue. You licked his cock head, kept doing it until he gasped. He also cried the same strange voice just like you, but his sounded deeper than yours.

"Don't stop your tongue," he said. "Keep licking, make me cum."

You did what he asks you. Just, you did not know how to make him cum. Anyway, you were too freaking innocent to be curious what was the meaning of _cum_.

Minutes had been passed, you started to felt something sticky in your mouth. Though the amount was not a lot, however, you were so sure that you will have a lot.

"I'm almost at my limit," his voice sounded really deep than the last one, perhaps a dark one. However, he did keep cheering on you.

"Haaaah~" he gasped.

"I'm... about, to-" his word didn't have a continuation. But, you just surprised to received a burst of the sticky load in your mouth. It tasted awful and you spit it out, along with his cock which still burst out the remains of the sticky white liquid.

Now, those sticky white liquid scattered around your face. It was so warm, but you couldn't stand the smell. You needed some tissue to wipe them off, but your brother, Law, didn't allow you to.

"B, but-"

"You are prohibited to object me, (y/n). Besides, this isn't over yet."

You stunned, couldn't form any word after heard what he said. You felt on the deepest bottom of hopeless, surrender and probably will let your lusty brother to do you.


End file.
